Crimson Dreams
by Mimichee
Summary: Spike returns from his final battle with Vicious for one last goodbye... It's rather short, so please read! Criticism is appreciated!


BE FOREWARNED: This story is just a little thing I wrote – literally. To me, it doesn't really fall into the Cowboy Bebop category, but I suppose that it's the closest thing there is, since I guess I had Cowboy Bebop in mind when I wrote this (I wrote this a while ago, so I don't remember too clearly). So, please keep an open mind as you read this as well as keep an eye out for constructive criticism!

Summary: Since I decided to put this into the Cowboy Bebop section, I changed the story around a little bit. So here it is! (Oh, and I guess I should warn you, from this point on it's spoilers!) Spike still has the same outcome when he returns from the battle with Vicious, but he comes back for one last goodbye.

---

Crimson Dreams

---

She watched him.

Through the thick curtain of rain, her cold, unblinking eyes stared at him. The water drops slid down her face one after the other, dropping from her long lashes like crystaled diamonds. Her dark hair hung limply around her face, accenting her pale cheeks and full red lips, swollen from being bitten in agitation.

From far away, she seemed to almost glow, a soft white light surrounded by darkness. He smiled weakly. It was too surreal.

The streets were empty and a dim light flickered somewhere in the distance, barely illuminating his dark figure. He staggered forward, just slightly leaning on the wall, ignoring the rain that pounded endlessly on his back. His chest heaved up and down as he took in quick, shallow breaths. One hand supported him, while the other hid beneath his heavy trenchcoat, unconsciously seeking warmth. He was so cold.

But it didn't matter anymore.

She slowly walked towards him, afraid that if she walked any faster, she would fall. Her heart thumped loudly, beating fast as she approached him. Her body felt weaker with each step.

Reaching out, she lifted his head so that they looked into each others' eyes. Her other hand went under his trenchcoat, clutching onto the hidden hand. She shivered, feeling his hot skin as they silently exchanged words.

_Don't. Please. Stay here…with me._

He sighed quietly. From inside his coat, he raised his hand to tenderly brush her hair, before retreating back into the warmth. A few strands of her hair were left painted in deep red.

_I cant_.

"Why?" She whispered painfully as she lay her head against his chest, closing her eyes. He didn't answer her, but he didn't need to. She already knew. Without looking up at him, she knew of the blood trickling from his mouth and chin, of the crimson coating her hand beneath his coat. Without opening her eyes, she knew that they stood in a pool of blood. Even without asking, she already knew.

He was dying.

"Stop it." She begged. She began to kiss him frantically; on the head, nose, lips, anywhere to find _some_ trace of warmth; life. Her words slid from her mouth, almost as visible as her breath. "Don't." Her hands shook with a feeling she couldn't describe – nervousness? Sadness? She buried her face in his hair, trying to put a name to this feeling words didn't seem to be able to describe.

She old onto him tighter, feeling her heart clench as his body became colder. "I'm afraid to let go." She murmured into his shoulder as she gradually sank to the floor, pulling him with her. He could only comply, leaning heavily on her as his body grew slack; nothing but a heavy burden.

She inhaled sharply, feeling the hot tears slide from her eyes, mingling with the rain. The earlier panic came back in a rush, making her heart pound heavily. "Don't." She commanded again, desperate. "Just…don't!...Don't." She stuttered, anguished. "_Don't die._"

But he was already beyond hearing, beyond responding. He was lost within himself, unable to hear the pounding rain, to feel her warm lips move against his skin as she pleaded for the impossible.

He was alone with his past.

His regrets. They echoed within his head, taunting him, whispering cold words he could not escape; words of what might have been, what he could have – should have – done. Things he would never be able to do again.

Nothing but regrets, as his body finally went limp.

She felt life leave his body and she rocked back and forth, pulling his body tightly to hers. Her eyes blurred and she tasted the salt on her lips, along with the bitter, coppery blood in her mouth; the last remaining evidence as the rain washed away the red, leaving the streets clean and innocent as before.

She allowed herself a small sob. "It's just a dream." She cried despairingly. "It's just…a dream!"

Moments passed as the rain continued to roar loudly, falling against the ugly cement streets. Her heart squeezed in surprise when she felt him suddenly inhale deeply, using his last breath to laugh weakly.

"Yeah." He breathed. His eyes were glazed; unfocused. "It's all just a dream."

------

Um….Ta da!!! Haha…One thing that really annoyed me but I didn't have the heart to change was the constant use of the pronouns "he" and "she". That bugged me like hell, but oh well…

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

Luvs Meemz


End file.
